


寄生线

by darkcoffee



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 06:11:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19312252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkcoffee/pseuds/darkcoffee





	寄生线

罗不得不向多弗求助，他再次被baby-5等人缠住参加什么见鬼的圣诞派对，庆祝这难得一见的德雷斯罗萨的冬天。前几天近海域刚刚连续发生几场海龙卷，异常的天气系统带来了附近东岛的所有寒冷气团，德雷斯罗萨的冬季应运而生。几乎是举城狂欢，所有人唱着歌谣挥舞着赤裸的红通通的手臂去拥抱那些可爱的雪花，让可能一辈子也见不着一次的洁白的小精灵们落在她们的盘发和睫毛中。这对于冬岛的人来说可能是一场灾难，可对于德雷斯罗萨来说则是一场恩赐。  
　　挂满帆旗的街道阻塞，从高空看下去就像是一只色彩斑斓的蠕动的百足虫，刚刚逃过连续几场海难的罗被堵在港口，他差点气得把所有人都给砍成两截。最后他只好用电话虫呼叫水牛和baby-5出来把他接进去，他已经没有任何力气使用能力。当那个总是精神百倍的女人缠着他要求他参加城堡里的圣诞舞会的时候，他差点吐血。罗向那个女人解释自己需要休息，失口说出一句我不需要你，把baby-5的眼泪请了出来，导致他鬼使神差地在那些滚烫的眼泪的恐吓下答应了baby-5的邀请。  
　　这必定是因为他由于失血过多而头昏脑涨了。  
　　他躺在自己的房间里，空气中散发着肥皂的香气和消毒水淡淡的气味，还混杂着一系列的化学药瓶刺鼻的味道。德雷斯罗萨没有暖气供应，所以他只好往自己身上盖三床被褥，床头放着一盆烧热的炭火，连接小阳台的落地窗敞着，细小的雪花沿着纱帘吹拂的方向飘飘摇摇地降落在红灰色相间的地毯上，突如其来的急剧降温让花坞里只剩下一团团腐烂的黑色。  
　　他请求多弗往自己的身上放寄生线，好让他能够不用费脑筋来对付那些蜜蜂似的男人和女人。不用思考总是让人感到轻松，尤其是在重伤之后他最迫切的就是休息。  
　　多弗朗明哥在食指和拇指中间拉出一根如同蝉丝一样极其纤薄细弱的透明丝线，并且按住罗伸出的一只滚烫的手臂，像是在思忖着什么重要的事情，他反复地拉伸着那根似乎很脆弱的丝线，如同做出一个决定前掂量利弊的过程。罗手臂的温度渐渐下降，多弗朗明哥开口说他可以推掉圣诞舞会，罗回答说但是他已经答应了，那个男人继续接口发话道那他应该保持清醒地去而不是依靠寄生线，罗没有说话。  
　　“真的要依靠寄生线？你知道把它埋在你的身体里很麻烦。”多弗朗明哥拉断了一根，软绵的寄生线立刻在他的指尖消失不见。  
　　“……我会帮你多杀几个人，或是拿回一些什么东西做补偿。”  
　　“不是这个问题，”多弗朗明哥突然抖着肩膀泻出两声笑意，“你才是比所有金钱都要美好的供品，你要是真感谢我的话今晚就洗个干净的澡睡在我床上。”  
　　“……别开玩笑了，如果你真想那么做的话就会控制我身体里的寄生线。”罗飞快地说道，晃了晃手臂催促道，“我的手臂快要结冰了，多弗。”  
　　埋寄生线耗时很久，那些线得连接主要的神经元、脊柱和细胞，多弗朗明哥的寄生线带着寒意钻破他的皮肤，罗能够感受到那些极寒的细线在他的血管里穿梭，把他的身体织成一张结实细密的布料，与其说疼痛不如说是恶心，正如多弗朗明哥所说的，在完成这种能够凭借自我精神操控肉体的过程中需要的是受线者的百分百信任。那些寒冷的寄生线如同极细的刺扎进他的毛细血管，从左手腕旋转着蔓延到左半身，几万根刺同时穿刺心脏，然后是脊椎，右半身，脚趾、指尖、头皮。每每这个时候，罗总觉得那些不是寄生线，而是多弗的某一种意志，他重拾起对这个世界的憎恨，而那些多弗的寄生线又将它们啃食殆尽。  
　　这就像是一个仪式——罗抛出他所有的憎恨，而多弗朗明哥将那些没人理会的感情悉数收下，并且打理清楚，将原本缠绕在他身上那些憎恨的干枯坚硬的枝桠剖开，从憎恶的果实中取出罗那残破不堪的自我。作为附赠品，罗献上了他所有的忠诚和信任，并将余生紧紧地系在多弗朗明哥的手腕上。  
　　埋寄生线的过程令人难以启齿，他总感觉自己正被多弗朗明哥肆意宰割。那些长而有力的手指摩挲着他滚烫的皮肤，余下斑点状的阴凉，粗粝的纹路顺着他的肋骨滑下，寄生线在他的血液内叫嚣着前进，让他的自制力溃不成军。他第一次得在多弗的安慰下才完成线的寄生，没人能够如此冷静地对待把灵魂剖开让寒冷肆意掠夺的感受。他的皮肤上的每一个毛孔都篆刻下了关于多弗朗明哥手指的温暖的赞歌，以至于只要一接触那熟悉的触碰就会让他浑身发麻。  
　　他记得那十根手指划过他的胸膛的感受，记得它们在左胸口时热情的舞步，记得它们抚摸着大腿根部时候席卷而来的热流……  
　　甚至渴望更多。  
　　但罗知道那不是他应得的。  
　　这一次的寄生线与往常的都不同，伴随着最后一根利刃般的丝线的贯穿，他能够听到他心脏齿轮的深处有一声静静的咬合声。他甚至产生幻听认为多弗朗明哥说了一声抱歉，并且感受到一滴来自暖春的水珠滚落在他的心脏上，把他整个人推入了一片灰色的毫无起伏的海。他不断地下沉，眼前的光明和黑暗浑然一体，他麻木地闭上眼睛被温暖的黑暗拥入怀中。  
　　  
　　baby-5在一棵雾凇下找到正抱着胳膊斜靠树干睡着的罗，男人的睫毛甚至结上了一层薄薄的冰痂，全身小心翼翼地畏缩在一起。正在她打算叫醒她脾气差劲的同伴的时候，来自温暖屋内的一个请求把她召唤了回去，她几乎是立刻把罗的事情抛在了脑后，转身跑回正在举行盛大派对的温暖城堡内。  
　　罗在晚上八点醒来，太阳正趴在海平面上凝视着他，他被透着暖黄色圣光似的薄雾给笼罩住了，雪花纷纷扰扰地从洁白的蓬软云朵婆娑而下，暖橙色的阳光将它们缀上萤石的幽暗闪光，那些六角形的冰蓝色小精灵在气流中颠簸旋转，彼此触碰分离，乘风远去，成为耶稣给予这个世界卑微的馈赠。  
　　罗眨了眨眼，拍落身上覆盖着的薄薄的积雪，地面的雪花和空中的尘埃与冰晶在夕阳的折射下发出如同芒星一样细弱的光芒，这场景美好得像是一个谎言。他抱着胳膊在那块石头上静静地等待，或者什么也不等，沉默带给他平静和安稳，但是他必须去考虑一些切实发生在他身上的糟糕的变化。比如他今天下午出来看雪的时候竟然就这么靠在树上睡着了。他越来越容易陷入昏睡，而总是在各种各样的地方醒来。他发现他身上越来越多的伤口，这让不得不用大部分时间来治疗自己。  
　　太阳被按了下去，黑夜占领了天空，寒风重树威风变得凛然刺骨，罗被驱赶进了热闹的城堡。他深深地吸了一口寒冷的空气才敢拧开门把。扑面而来的喧嚣气氛就像给了他一拳似的让他头痛欲裂。不知道是不是因为天生喜静或是怎么的，他不喜欢也不习惯这么热闹的场面。一波一波的家族干部端着一杯一杯的酒，空气中布满了龙舌兰威士忌和浓郁的果汁汽水的气味，还有大量端着熏鱼和烤肉的仆人从两侧的门进进出出，食物和酒的香气让罗回升了一些体温，但他感到不适，几欲作呕。埋在他血管里的线开始骚动，他第一次如此切实地感受到自己这具被异物侵入的身体，它变得不像是自己的所有物。  
　　人群在他眼前交叠出现，罗倚在墙上撑住自己的身体，把衣领完全竖起挡住半张脸。他动作变得迟缓甚至无法在他的意志下得到控制，在厚重大衣下的身体抑制不住地颤抖。他不知道他和谁打了招呼，所有人的长相都退化成了一个模样，有胸部的也变成了没胸部的，鼻梁高的也变成了鼻梁低的，直到眼前的人通通变成在行走的灰色雾气的凝聚体的时候，罗的心脏开始剧痛起来。脑袋中的每一个神经元都发生了爆炸，一股想要冲破皮肤的强烈的悲戚得不到释放，在他的体内横冲直撞。那些寄生线开始一起勒紧那团雾霭般的痛苦，把它勒得显出原形——罗发现那是自己的灵魂。它被束缚在密网一般的坚硬丝线中不得逃脱。  
　　罗忍着剧痛，小心翼翼地躲到柱子侧面，用手指剖开他的左胸口，发现他的心脏上面已经缠满了密密麻麻的寄生线。其中的一根如同受到惊吓的毒蛇，有意识地抽离出来刺向罗的手指，又是一道疼痛的伤口，罗忍着恶心、惊讶和痛苦死死的掐住那根往他皮层里钻的寄生线，用力而又小心谨慎地将他从心脏上扯出来。他取出那根线的代价是将胸口染红，而又有无数的寄生线从他的血肉中钻出来扑上去填补那细小的空缺，让他不能呼吸。它们缠绕着罗的心脏，象征着一个个温柔的欺骗，一步步高明的布局，以安抚为借口的它们最终组成了一个黑暗的阴谋。你相信它们，但是它们最终带来了毁灭；你以为那是爱意，但是它们象征的却是别样的盲目和仇恨。  
　　他从染血的胸口抬头，看到多弗朗明哥正微笑着张开双手在所有人的簇拥下坐在那张大厅最中央的座椅上，橘黄色的灯光普照着众人，他则藏在一根高大柱子的黑暗处怔怔地望着这大厅中的所有快活的人们。  
　　那一刻他想要大哭。


End file.
